happyappyfandomcom-20200216-history
Miranda vs Happy Appy PART 2
Plot after miranda was impaled, she regenerates and gets back up. happy appy and the others are covered in blood and exhausted but miranda has alot of adrenaline and picks up the sword and charges at the out of energy happy appy, stabbing straight through him before cutting him in half. forenzik grabs an AK47 and fires at miranda but the shots miss and miranda kills forenzik too. slenderman tries to wrap miranda up in his tentacles but miranda shoots him with the AK47 and he dies. jeff the killer is the only one left, and throws his knife into miranda's brain and uses happy appy's healing powers to heal everyone. miranda is very injured but can still fight. eventually jason and freddy krueger come in and try to kill miranda for a little bit but they fail. everybody is back up and charges at miranda with their weapons at once. miranda ducks down and shoots every one of them, injuring however not killing all of them. happy appy gets so angry he magically summons an evil wizard, shooting fireballs at miranda but they all miss and the only bad thing is that miranda has her arm burnt. miranda impales and shoots the wizard. forenzik got mad and whispered in slender ear to teleport behind her and kill her, so that is what he did. he failed and miranda stabbed him. freddy tries to stab her but misses and miranda crouches and stabs his foot and cuts it off. jason gets super mad and just throws his chainsaw into miranda's leg, suppressing her ability to move. to happy, this is an oppritunity. so happy grabs the shotgun on the ground and shoots at miranda several times but miranda somehow teleports behind happy and grabs his shotgun and after a bit of happy trying to fight back, miranda shoots him and splatters apple juice everywhere. forenzik steals happy appys magic healing ability and heals everybody and heals himself to go fight miranda with jason, which forenzik gives a M1911 to. a shootout happens before miranda calls the SWAT to deal with them, but they kill the SWAT and steal their bulletproof shields and helmets. forenzik finds a smoke grenade and throws it at miranda so that jason can shoot her. jason shoots 4 times and happy appy gets back up with an AK47 on the ground, picks it up, reloads it, and starts firing in the smoke, but miranda got behind a tree and found some ammo for the guns she found earlier. after some shooting at eachothe, jeff was hiding behind another tree and decides to go and stab miranda but is shot 11 times before he gets to her. miranda steals some shotgun shells from jeff, which he picked up earlier and his knife, which she throws at freddy but missed. freddy takes the knife out of the ground and throws it into the tree miranda was behind, cutting 70% of the way through it. forenzik fires 17 rounds and jason fires 12 shells but they all hit the tree, the tree starts to crack and holes begin to form. the tree falls over on miranda and she is crushed by the tree. miranda gets back up and lifts a branch up and throws it at forenzik but happy pulls him out from under the branch and they fire pistol rounds into her feet and knees, so she can only crawl but not walk. jason finds 48 rounds of ammo and fires 30 of them at miranda before needing to reload, which he only had 18 rounds and he fires them, but he is out of ammo and 0 hit. forenzik finds a frag grenade under the sand and throws it at miranda but miranda runs away. the frag throws a branch into the new tree she is hiding behind which only missed her by a few centimeters. happy appy found a smoke grenade and a poisonous gas grenade so he throws both of them at the tree but miranda runs into the playground and she is shot in the head and nearly killed. miranda calls the FBI and police and they fight for a few minutes before happy and his team wins by only a bit. they steal all the ammo and grenades from the FBI and police since their old stuff broke. they throw all the grenades they have into the playground but miranda hid behind a small house. happy and forenzik flank her and she is caught off guard. forenzik puts the shells in his R870 and fires all of them at miranda. 12 pellets hit her. happy fired 6 pistol rounds and 21 AK rounds at her and only 3 rounds in total hit. miranda's heart is pumping so fast she actually passes out but they cant find her and they search for a few minutes and miranda gets back up, but little do they know she now has miniguns and titanium armor, but good news for happy and his team that they found fully loaded M4A1s, 1 for each person and they all have around 240 ammo. happy also finds a cluster grenade and 16 poison gas grenades. happy saves the cluster grenade for later but throws 3 of the poison gas grenades in areas where they think miranda is. they find miranda all together and start firing into her titanium armor but the bullets cant penetrate it, though they can sort of damage it. miranda destroys alot of them and fights them off. just when miranda thought she won, they realized, jeff is nowhere to be found, but little do they know... JEFF FOUND AN L115 WITH 20 BULLETS AND HE FIRES ALL 20 INTO HER HELMET AND NEARLY KILLS HER. happy and forenzik share some parts of the armor and stole some ammo from her miniguns. happy throws 13 poison gas grenades at her, which gives her 39x the lethal dose of poison. miranda gets back up with superpowers and chases them all away while they try to confront her but fail. the team retreats to the playground and hides under the slide. miranda, whilst flying right above them, falls 300 feet down and smashes her guts everywhere. miranda fully heals herself and is still unconscious so the team drags miranda into the forest and uses the cluster grenade on her. miranda survives and heals and she gets a minigun... but no ordinary minigun... IT SHOOTS BOMBS! when miranda starts firing they all flee into the van and drive to happy's house but before they drive away they throw 65 kilograms of C4 at her and she is flung through several houses and finds herself inside a 2 story house and everybody runs out of the house. happy and his team drives away but miranda follows them in a honda civic and is faster than them so they start speeding and all the cops who try to stop them are killed. happy and his team finally get to the house and they set up many barricades traps and security. they think they are safe but for extra safety they put up a thin 2 milimeter thick steel layer across the walls of the house. they are all in defensive positions but miranda breaks in but is out of ammo so they all stab her 962 times and shoot her 480 times. they throw her body in a dumpster and the episode ends. Category:Fanon